Shadamy La oscuridad de mi Corazòn
by Shitsumo Laomy
Summary: Amy,Nazomi y Blaze empiezan con sus estudios en el Instituto Hikari to Burakku el cual tiene un secreto que descubriran y trataran de buscar respuestas,pero lo que no saben es que saber ese Secreto las Llevara a un peligro el cual sus Amigos y la Clase Nocturna tendran que rescatarlas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicos y Chicas les traigo una historia de Sonic el erizo tal vez pocos la conozcan pero será divertido hacer la historia para ustedes amigos, Disfrútenla.

Shadamy: La oscuridad de mi corazón.

Capitulo 1: El Comienzo.

* * *

><p>Era una mañana común y corriente mientras que Amy rose estaba despertando para poder llegar temprano a su instituto Hikari to Burakku. Mientras Amy se arreglaba hablaba con una de sus compañeras que asistirá con ella al instituto, Cuando Amy se cepillaba el cabello le dijo a su compañera:<p>

-Laomy no ha vuelto en toda la noche- Dijo Amy con un tono preocupado.

-No Te dijo preocupes- seguro Nazomi.

-Recuerda que ella es un misterio, además, es mejor no meterse en sus asuntos deben ser muy complicados para que podamos entender-Dijo Nazomi.

Amy y Nazomi terminaron de arreglarse y empezaron a caminar hacia el instituto, en el camino encontraron a una amiga de Amy, Blaze.

-Hey! Amy, tanto tiempo sin vernos- Dijo Blaze.

Amy voltea a ver hacia atrás y se lleva una sorpresa ya que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Blaze? Tanto tiempo ¿Como estas?- dijo Amy emocionada.

-Estoy Bien- Dijo Blaze mientras se dirigía hasta Amy y Nazomi.

-¿Oye en que instituto estas? - Dijo Blaze mientras caminaba junto con Amy y Nazomi.

-Estoy en el instituto Hikari to Burakku- Dijo Amy un poco alegre.

-Y también Nazomi…Dicen que ese instituto es de alta Seguridad y Calidad-Dijo Amy.

-¿Enserio? Qué Bien yo también creo que estaremos en el mismo salón y Sabias que hay dos turnos los estudiantes del diurno están vestido de Azul y Blanco y Los estudiantes del Nocturno De Rojo y Blanco-Dijo Blaze.

-Guau sí que es de muy buena calidad, me pregunto el por qué hay dos turnos-Dijo Amy.

-Recuerda es algo de lo que no vale la pena saber-Dijo Nazomi.

-Enserio, tú debes de saber algo, ¿por qué no nos dices?-Dijo Amy.

Bien-les dire nada parece Nazomi.

-Hay vamos, tu debes saber algo cuéntanos, emm ¿ Nazomi Cierto?-Dijo Blaze.

-Si soy Nazomi Black, yo no te eh olvidado Blaze-Dijo Nazomi con un tono sarcástico.

-Ya Chicas dejen de pelear miren ya casi estamos cerca del instituto será mejor que se comporten- Dijo Amy.

En el instituto, Laomy Estaba en la oficina del director del Instituto Hikari to Burakku.

Ya sabes, si por alguna razón por la que vine a descubrir que un alumno es mordido o picado por un vampiro o quieres pasar a ser un pariente de un demonio-Laomy dijo mientras clavaba un cuchillo de carnicero en la mesa del director.

-No dudare en matarlos y usted mejor que nadie lo sabe director o debería decir legendario cazador de vampiros y exorcista Kimura Shiryu-Dijo Laomy.

-no me digas así Laomy ten un poco de respeto mientras estés aquí-Dijo Shiryu.

-No me importa ya sabe mis condiciones que la clase Nocturna nunca demuestre su verdadero ser a la clase Diurna-Dijo Laomy un poco molesta.

Mientras Shiryu y Laomy discutían alguien toco la puerta y director reaccionó de inmediata.

-Pasa Favor-DIJO Shiryu.

-Emm interrumpo algo Sr Director- Dijo El Chico un poco sorprendido al ver el cuchillo en la mesa.

-No, Nada en interrumpes DIJO sombra- Dijon Shiryu.

-Necesito que firme estos documentos que dicen que si Alumno o Alumna de la clase Diurna sabe la identidad de la clase nocturna les borraremos la memoria y si se han convertido en Vampiros o Demonios los liberaremos de sus deberes como Vampiros o Demonios anteriormente mencionados-Dijo Shadow dándole los documentos al Director.

-Gracias por acláramelo Shadow- Dijo

-Ahora necesito que les digas a los de la clase nocturna que todos los días entraran a clases a las 5:00 pm y Saldrán a las 4:00am por hoy estarán juntos pero el resto del curso será como dije-Dijo Shiryu mientras firmaba los documentos.

-Como ordene Sr-Dijo Shadow mientras cerraba las puertas y se iba.

-A si que el único Vampiro y Demonio en el instituto es el Príncipe Shadow- Dijo Laomy Con un suspiro aliviado.

-Si Lamento no habértelo dicho antes Laomy-Dijo Shiryu mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus palmas.

-Bueno no importa me tranquilizo al saber que Shadow está aquí-Dijo Laomy.

De pronto la habitación se queda en silencio por un largo tiempo.

-Emm Laomy Cuando vas a quitar el cuchillo de mi escritorio-Dijo Shiryu.

-Ahh! Cierto-Dijo Laomy quitando el cuchillo del escritorio.

-Sera mejor que me valla yo también el congreso me está pidiendo que valla a una misión importante de clase S será mejor que me valla lo más rápido posible hacia allá-Dijo Laomy

Después de que Laomy termino de hablar con el director sale de la oficina y sale al patio central y en eso Amy, Nazomi y Blaze estaban entrando a la institución y Amy Ve a Laomy.

-¿Esa no es Laomy? ¿Que está haciendo aquí?-Dijo Amy.

-No te preocupes por eso, Vamos a la oficina del director antes que nada-Dijo Nazomi.

Amy va a la oficina del director junto con Blaze y Nazomi, en eso, Laomy Empieza a caminar en los pasillos y se tropieza con Shadow que estaba en su casillero acomodando sus libros y cuadernos.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Shadow mientras ayudaba a Laomy a levantarse del suelo.

-No tenias porque ayudarme, pero de todos modos gracias Príncipe Shadow-Dijo Laomy

Shadow a escuchar eso cierra el casillero y responde –Si sabes de esto eres de la clase nocturna o un Caza Vampiros, Exorcista, Demonio o Vampiro así que empieza a hablar-

-Yo soy todo eso y también la Princesa del Inframundo Shitsumo Laomy, será mejor que hablemos de esto después-Dijo Laomy.

-¿Cuando más o menos?-Dijo Shadow.

-Me veras seguido aquí así que no te preocupes por eso, bueno adiós un placer por cierto-Dijo Laomy

Laomy se fue y Shadow siguió su camino hacia los dormitorios de la clase nocturna.

Entro lugar desconocido

-Ya empezaron las clases ehh?-Dijo el Chico #1

-Si mi Señor, supongo que irá a molestar como siempre haces en cada año de ingreso verdad?-Dijo el Chico #2.

-Me conoces bien ehh-dijo el chico#1

-No importa igual sabes que los exorcistas y caza vampiros intervendrá incluyéndola a ella-Dijo el chico #1 con un tono un poco nervioso.

-Si se llama Shitsumo Laomy ¿verdad? Si mal no recuerdo ella es una exorcista y caza vampiros aunque ella también es vampiro y demonio al igual que el director que es su primo ambos tienen el nivel de un maestro en lo que hacen-Dijo el Chico #2 mientras bebía una copa de sangre.

-Si ambos son difíciles de vencer esta vez veo que no tenemos l victoria asegurada-Dijo el chico #1

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos y Chicas soy Shitsumo Laomy y esta es una historia va para los amantes de sonic y de la pareja Shadamy, les ruego que sean pacientes ya que mi hermana Shitsumo Miyuki y yo estamos muy atareadas y no nos da el tiempo de crear, editar y subir las historias, espero que les haya gustado por fa dejen reviews y nos vemos en el segundo capítulo de Shadamy: Amor en la oscuridad Sayonara.<p> 


	2. Shadamy: La Oscuridad de mi p2

Shadamy: La Oscuridad de mi Corazón.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Amistades y Pasados.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras que el director recogía y organizaba los Documentos de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y Preparaba un café mientras que corría de un lado a otro con documentos en carpetas para colocarlos en los archiveros, cuándo el director pensó que ya había terminado seguían los demás papeles de los antiguos alumnos de la institución, firmaba otros documentos y muchos más, mientras el director se ahogaba en los documentos tocaron la puerta.<p>

-Adelante-Dijo Shiryu mientras Firmaba unos documentos y los metía en una carpeta.

-¿Interrumpimos su trabajo señor? –Dijo Amy.

-No, no Adelante ¿ustedes son?-Dijo Shiryu.

-Amy Rose, Nazomi Negro y Blaze the Cat señor-DIJO Amy.

-AH! Ahora lo recuerdo ustedes son las alumnas prodigio que pasaron todos los exámenes incluyendo Deporte-Dijo Shiryu.

-Vez perseguir a Sonic sirvió de algo Amy- Dijo Blaze.

-CALLATE BLAZE-Dijo Amy un poco enojada.

-Ara, y a que viene eso ?-Dijo Blaze Confundida.

-Emm Blaze no menciones a Sonic Frente a Amy le trae malos recuerdos-Dijo Nazomi un poco con miedo.

-Por qué? Solamente dije que perseguir a Sonic dio sus frutos-Dijo Blaze.

Mientras ellas discutían y Amy se enojaba más de lo que estaba el director termina de organizar y guardar todos los documentos, y como entre 5 y 10 minutos después Amy ya estaba ya a su límite por que ya habían nombrado a Sonic mas de 5 veces.

-CALLENSE YA LAS DOS ANTES DE QUE SAQUE EL PIKO PIKO Y LAS CALLE DE UN GOLPE A LAS DOS!-Dijo Amy enojada.

-Lo sentimos-Dijeron Nazomi y Blaze tapándose la boca mutuamente.

Amy suspira y se calma para hablar de un asunto de suma importancia.

-Sr Director le diré esto antes de que empiecen las clases, no nos ponga en salones separados, vera nosotras somos mas agiles si trabajamos junta más de lo que piensa-Dijo Amy.

-Si no se preocupen por eso, yo lo cumpliré-Dijo Shiryu.

-Solo díganme sus nombres y asunto arreglado-Dijo Shiryu mientras sacaba una hoja blanca y recargaba el bolígrafo.

Nazomi y Blaze estaban a punto de decir sus nombres pero fueron interrumpidos por Silver.

-Sr tenemos un problema grave-Dijo Silver entrando a la oficina

-Que sucede Silver?-Dijo Shiryu Preocupado

-Sonic ha llegado y todas las chicas están encima de él-Dijo Silver.

Amy al escuchar eso trago con fuerza y trataba de calmarse pero no podía después de todo el sufrimiento que Amy vivió por culpa de Sonic al ver que cada vez era más infiel mientras salía con ella

-(Porque cada vez que huyo de él siempre es lo mismo no puedo estar tranquila con el aquí)-Pensó Amy mientras que apretaba sus cuadernos con una gran fuerza.

El director noto su actitud pero no dijo nada de ello, en cambio, cambio el tema de inmediato.

-Por favor escriban sus nombres y luego retírense por favor-Dijo Shiryu mientras se iba.

El director y Silver se fueron de allí lo más rápido posible hacia el Lobby; Amy, Nazomi y Blaze escribieron sus nombres completos y salieron de allí.

Mientras que en el Lobby estaban Shadow, Rouge y Knuckles (Clase Nocturna) y Tails, Cream y Cosmo viendo pero Tails y Knuckles decidieron ayudar a Sonic pero desgraciadamente ellos también se encontraron en aprietos.

-Ayúdenme-DIJO colas.

-Sálvenos-DIJO Knuckles.

En eso el director y Silver llegan a lugar.

-Chicas ya déjenlos en paz apenas es el primer día de ingreso será mejor que le encarguen esos gritos de dolor a los exámenes finales-Dijo el director.

Las Chicas se dispersaron y dejaron a los tres chicos en el suelo, mientras que Amy, Nazomi y Blaze caminaron a la cafetería pero en ese instante Sonic ya estaba en el lugar, Amy se retorcía de dolor al verlo pero le agrado que Sonic estuviese herido, así sentiría el dolor que le causo a ella en el pasado pero todavía le faltaba aun mas, Amy Nazomi y Blaze se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a ver a los chicos desde lejos excepto Amy, Shadow entro en la cafetería y no dejaba de ver a Amy.

-(Quien será esa chica?,me extraña que alguien como ella este en esta institución)-Pensó Shadow

Sonic se levanto de su Mesa dejando a Tails, Cosmo y Cream y se fue hacia donde estaba Amy

-Amy como estas?-Dijo Sonic.

-Sonic no te me acerques eres un idiota que se merece desaparecer de la faz de la tierra-Dijo Amy.

-Oye Amy yo quería darte una disculpa por todo lo que paso en Mobius, no fue mi intención causarte daño-Dijo Sonic Arrepentido.

-No me importa Sonic yo ya madure y te olvide hace ya mucho tiempo si crees que una simple disculpa va arreglar todo lo que hiciste estas equivocado-Dijo Amy enojada mientras se levantaba y se iba al gimnasio.

Shadow al ver la discusión que Amy y Sonic tuvieron fue al gimnasio a ver a Amy, Shadow fue al gimnasio y mientras subía las escaleras para hablar con Amy…

-(Cual será su historia con el Faker de Sonic parece que le causo mucho dolor, es típico de Sonic)-Pensó Shadow en ese momento, luego termino de subir las escaleras a donde estaba Amy.

-Estas Bien?-Dijo Shadow Mientras se sentaba al lado de Amy.

-Emm sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, y eres de la clase nocturna cierto?.-Dijo Amy.

-Si soy de la clase nocturna, quisiera que me digas que fue lo que paso entre tú y el Faker-Dijo Shadow.

-Faker? -Dijo Amy confundida.

-tu Y Shadow Sonic-DIJO.

-Bueno, el y yo fuimos novios por un tiempo pero me fue demasiado infiel y me aleje de Sonic, el piensa que no es la gran cosa porque el que no estaba sufriendo era el yo me moría por dentro y ahora cada vez que lo veo me siento mal-Dijo Amy muy emotiva.

-Ya veo, es típico de Sonic siempre ha sido un estúpido-Dijo Shadow.

-Y por qué te intereso saber eso?-Dijo Amy.

-Bueno, se podría decir que yo odio a el Faker desde que tengo memoria siempre hace lo mismo hiere a la gente que tiene al lado y no se da cuenta de lo valioso que son-Dijo Shadow.

-Oye que te parece si somos amigos, si quieres nos vemos el sábado o el domingo que no hay clases-Dijo Amy levantándose de el lugar en el que estaba.

-Seguro, yo te pasare buscando creo que se dónde vives-Dijo Shadow Levantándose también.

Ambos salieron del gimnasio y tomaron caminos distintos…

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos y Chicas soy Shitsumo Laomy les diré que subiré los capítulos de la historia Shadamy entre Miércoles y Jueves y los Sábados subiré otras por fa díganme de que Anime o Cartoon quieren que haga otra historia déjenmelo en los comentarios, espero que les haya gustado por fa dejen reviews y nos vemos en el tercer capítulo de Shadamy: Amor en la oscuridad Sayonara.<p> 


End file.
